


Careful Negotiations

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snarry_swap, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Careful Negotiations

  


**Title:** Careful Negotiations  
 **Pairing:** Severus/Harry  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word count:** ~2175  
 **Content/Warning(s):** Oral, brief mention of CBT, Dursleys ;)  
 **Summary:** Any relationship is made up of give and take. Good thing Harry knows when to give and when to let Severus take.  
 **A/N:** Thank you to [](http://accioslash.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**accioslash**](http://accioslash.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta. <3

When Harry walked in after three days in the field there was nothing he wanted more than a hot shower and a warm bed. He hadn't expected to find dinner on the table and a note from Severus.

_Eat, bathe, then come to bed._

Harry chuckled as he sat down, pulling the bowl of steaming hot stew towards him. Severus knew it was his favourite, especially after a few days eating whatever—and whenever—he could. He grabbed a piece of thick bread and dipped it in, nearly moaning as the flavour burst across his tongue.

After he'd finished half the bowl, the need to get cleaned up was stronger than his hunger so he put away the rest of the meal and made his way toward the bathroom. He turned the taps on hot and strong and stood under the powerful spray for several minutes before he quickly washed his hair and body, feeling drowsier by the minute.

Towel around his waist and another on his head as he dried his hair, he stepped into his and Severus's bedroom. Severus's eyes were closed, his reading glasses still perched on the end of his nose, the book he'd been reading resting on his chest.

Harry dropped his towels and carefully slid into bed, trying not to disturb Severus. He should have known better than to bother when Severus's eyes popped open the moment Harry lifted the duvet.

"You survived." Severus picked up his book and set it and his glasses on the bedside table.

"I did." Harry felt his eyes falling closed already and yawned widely. "'M tired."

" _Nox_ ," Severus said and the room went dark. Harry felt Severus's arms around him and curled into his warmth. "Sleep, Brat."

And Harry did.

~~*~~

Harry waited until Severus had already had two cups of tea, the caffeine coursing through his veins and therefore slightly reducing his early morning crankiness, before he brought up the topic of his cousin.

"I'm going to have a pint with Dudley tonight," he said casually and then took a bite of his toast, watching for the telltale signs of annoyance from Severus. First his brow furrowed, then the corners of his mouth turned down into a frown. Finally his eyes narrowed and he gave Harry one of his looks.

Harry didn't think he'd ever tire of trying to figure out Severus's facial expressions. The exact same face at the end of the day meant something entirely different than first thing in the morning. He took a sip of tea to wash down his toast and tried to keep from smiling.

Severus glared at him. "You don't even enjoy ale and yet you want to go have a pint with your _cousin_?"

"He's trying, Severus, and he is my only family."

"At least you aren't counting your aunt and uncle as family." Severus's look of disgust said it all and Harry snickered.

"I might have been the Chosen One but I'm no saint." At that Severus's eyes sprang to life, desire burning in them. Harry shivered.

"No, you most certainly aren't," Severus said, voice low. "I don't think they allow our kind into the sainthood."

Harry grinned cheekily and ran his bare foot along Severus's calf. "So you don't mind me going out with Dudley then?"

Severus groaned. "I doubt you could have killed my erection any quicker if you'd tried."

"If I'd mentioned Aunt Pet—"

"Yes, that would have done it," Severus replied then pushed back from the table, draining his tea. "Of course it's fine for you to meet your cousin. Don't drink too much. I don't want to have to Apparate the both of you home."

Harry took one last bite of toast and stood. "Brilliant. See you later then."

"I will be waiting with bated breath," Severus said dryly and Harry pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth before donning his cloak and heading in to work.

~~*~~

The knock on the door surprised him, the man knocking even moreso.

Severus opened the door and found a large man standing there, mouth agape, hand still raised mid-knock.

"Er…." He seemed unable to continue.

"Yes?" Severus said, knowing Harry's cousin was a bit _intimidated_ by him.

He was going to enjoy watching him squirm.

"Hallo, Mister, ah, Snape, sir. Is, um, Harry here?" Dudley finally managed to get out.

"No, he is not." Severus stared at Dudley, saying nothing.

"Oh, right. He asked me to bring him something." Dudley reached into his pocket and kept his hand there, making Severus instantly curious.

"Perhaps you should leave it with me."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Dudley replied nervously.

"I assure you that Harry and I share _everything_ ," Severus said silkily and watched as Dudley's face went red. This really was too much fun.

"It belonged to his mother," Dudley said still not revealing the item. "Harry asked me to find out if my mother had anything that belonged to her sister. But I think I'd better go."

"Nonsense," Severus said in a voice that brooked no argument and held out his hand. Dudley pulled something from his pocket and dropped it into Severus's hand. Upon closer inspection it was a cheap silver-plated necklace with a small unicorn charm on it. It was absolutely hideous and yet Severus felt his heart clench. He remembered Lily'd showed it to him after she'd won it at a funfair the summer after second year on a trip to the seaside with her family.

He cleared his throat before replying. "I'll be sure to pass this along to Harry."

"Thanks, Sev—er, Mr. Snape." Severus shut the door without another word.

Pouring himself a drink, Severus collapsed onto the sofa and succumbed to a fit of nostalgia.

~~*~~

"You seem a bit blue," Harry said, flopping down on the sofa next to Severus. "Rough day?" Harry rubbed his hand up and down Severus's thigh, only intended as comfort, Severus supposed but he reached for Harry's wrist and maneuvered his hand between his thighs.

"Oh, that's how it is, is it?" Harry chuckled but moved his hand to the placket of Severus's trousers, rubbing his growing erection through the fabric.

Severus splayed his thighs, letting his head fall back against the cushions. It wasn't long until Harry had pulled down the zip and was fisting his cock slowly.

"Mmm, that looks good," Harry murmured, humour in his voice. "I love it when you're hard for me."

Severus opened his eyes and looked into Harry's bright and mischievous green ones. "Then I believe you know what comes next."

Harry snickered and gave Severus's cock a squeeze. "Yes, I do." Severus watched as Harry bent his head, swallowing him down to the root before pulling back and licking across the head.

"Tastes as good as it looks."

"Less talking, more sucking," Severus said, pressing lightly against the back of Harry's head.

"Mmhmm," Harry agreed as he warmed to his task and Severus gently rocked his hips, enjoying Harry's very talented mouth. Harry reached a hand beneath and held Severus's bollocks in his hand, applying just the right amount of pressure.

Severus felt the tension coiling in his belly and, gripping the back of Harry's head, he snapped his hips up, come pulsing out of him into Harry's mouth. The stress of the day melted out of him as he collapsed bonelessly against the back of the sofa.

Harry tucked him back into his pants, though he didn't bother with the zip.

"Better now?" he said, pressing a salty kiss to Severus's mouth.

"Indeed." Severus side-eyed Harry and didn't buy his innocent expression for a moment. "I suppose," he drawled, "you'd like me to return the favour."

"Uh-huh." Harry leaned back and Severus happily obliged him.

~~*~~

"This arrived for you." Severus handed Harry an envelope addressed to 'Harry Potter and Guest'.

"Dudley managed to send it by owlpost? I'm impressed."

Severus rolled his eyes. This was only the nth attempt and the man had finally got it right. Harry opened the seal and took out the baby blue card. "He's had a baby boy, Evan Vernon Dursley—"

"Poor child."

Harry glared at him but then brightened.

"He wants me to be his godfather and we're invited to the Christening," he said smirking. Severus shuddered. What could be worse than a screaming baby? _Petunia_ , his mind supplied most unhelpfully.

"I seem to recall an urgent appointment that day."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Harry replied calmly, "I haven't even told you what day it is."

"Tell me then so I can make arrangements to be _elsewhere_."

"Severus," Harry began, and Severus knew he was going to try and cajole him into acquiescing.

Severus sighed. "I attended the man's wedding. That was enough torture for a lifetime."

"I thought you got off on torture."

Severus grinned and he knew it wasn't pretty but Harry seemed unfazed. _When had he lost his touch?_

"I do, but only of a sexual nature." _There._

"Then I'll bind your bits with leather before we go."

"You'll do no such thing."

"I'll let you bind _my_ bits then," Harry replied, pitching his voice just so and Severus had to give his partner credit for making him an offer he couldn't refuse.

"Deal."

"We're not done negotiating."

"I agreed to attend this _event_. What more do you want?"

"You have to actually come in the church this time."

"I went in the last time as well."

"Only to take a piss and then you went back out, even though it was bloody freezing, and smoked half a pack of cigarettes—"

"I'm a chain smoker."

Harry only rolled his eyes. "You're no such thing. In fact you never smoked before or since that I've seen."

"I could use a cigarette now." That was the first truthful thing he'd said in the last few minutes.

Harry stared at him, his eyes earnest and endearing, and, damn it, Severus caved.

"All right. I'll go to this infantile Christening." Severus reached out and grabbed Harry's shirt, pulling him close. "You owe me."

Harry molded his body to Severus's, their groins in perfect alignment. So bloody perfect.

"You _own_ me," Harry whispered and proceeded to snog him senseless.

~*~

Harry was waiting nervously in the church, pulling on his cuffs and straightening his tie unnecessarily. He loved Severus to death and he trusted him with his life. However, being in the same building with Aunt Petunia again might be more than either of them could bear.

Still, Severus had promised to come and implied he'd behave himself, though Harry knew him well enough to know that wasn't a sure thing.

Dudley's brother-in-law and his wife were the other godparents to little Evan who was a chubby little thing but with a happy disposition. He'd let Harry hold him without bursting into tears or fouling the air. Victory.

As the pews began to fill—apparently Dudley's wife, Sarah, came from a good sized family—Harry looked nervously at his watch.

_Where are you, Severus?_

"Harry." Turning toward the familiar voice, Harry swallowed.

"Aunt Petunia. How are you?" While she'd softened toward him some, Harry didn't think they'd ever get on well. It meant a lot to him that he and Dudley had managed to make amends.

"Excited to see my grandson. He's a beautiful boy." Petunia looked toward Dudley and his family, her eyes misty.

"He is," Harry agreed politely. "I must thank you for giving me that necklace that belonged to my mother."

Petunia sniffed and her lips curled. "It's just a trinket, of no value to me."

"Which is why you kept it all these years, I presume." He turned away, intending to leave her standing there indignant but at that very moment he caught sight of Severus striding into the church, dressed in a black Muggle suit, dark green tie, his hair tied back. Petunia gasped audibly as Severus walked straight up to them.

"Harry. Petunia," he said smirking. Petunia's face went red and she turned without a word and hurried toward Dudley and his family, possibly hoping to protect them from _magic_ , which somehow was so much more apparent to her in Severus than in Harry.

Turning back toward Severus, Harry said softly, "You came in this time."

"In spite of my best attempts to stay away from your relatives, if you insist on associating with them, I suppose I'll have to as well." Harry's face broke into a huge grin he knew but Severus held up a hand to clarify. "On occasion."

"Of course." He was still smiling when the vicar came in and Severus made his way toward the back of the church and took a seat in the very last row. It would be easier to escape if necessary, Harry thought with a grin.

Harry sat down next to Dudley, his aunt behind them, and tried to think about becoming a godfather again and not what he and Severus would get up to later as part of their careful negotiations.  



End file.
